


LOGS 01000001

by HuffleArtist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffleArtist/pseuds/HuffleArtist
Summary: Audio Logs of the Diary of one Atticus Lune. Follow his story on Social Media:Twitter: @AtticusBRCInstagram: @Atticus_BRC
Kudos: 4





	1. Log 000001

**Log 000001**  
**Date 21062020**

Is this thing on? Good! Today is a good day, Diary. I just got this new phone- well duh, I’m currently speaking to it- and I’ve decided to keep this audio log as a diary! Song-Min made this phone for me, said that it had special properties. I also decided to start some social media accounts today! And wow, so many people already followed me. My notifications are blowing up right now. I know, I’ve been doing this for almost 5 years now. I’ve performed in the Grammys, I shook hands with my idols, but every time I’m faced with how truly popular I’ve become, I feel like I’m still that little boy, standing in front of my classmates in that talent show, about to play piano for them. It’s strange, sometimes. I have everything I could ever want, and yet, I’m scared. That this’ll all blow over and I’ll be back in the Palace, with Father, back to training to be the Prince. It’s strange, sometimes.

Theo is at work. Blaise is in his studio. I’m sitting here with Sock and Morticia. Oh! Sock is my pet ferret, and Morticia belongs to Blaise. She’s a black cat. Did you know black cats are symbols of good luck in Japan? They’re very sweet creatures. We’ve just finished the last song, Execute Enigma, for our latest EP. I think our fans will like it. At least, I hope so. It’s a bit darker than the others, we treat a lot of subjects like mental health. And… being lost. I feel lost, Diary. But, I think it’ll be okay. I’ll be okay. I feel it in my gut. You can’t see me now, Diary, but I’m smiling. I’m gonna go make dinner, and maybe do some writing. Thanks for listening to my ramblings, Diary.

Atticus, signing out.

_**PROCESSING… LOG SAVED.** _  
_**UPLOADING LOG TO CLOUD.** _  
_**PROCESS FAILED.** _


	2. Log 000002

**Log 000002**

**Date 31072020**

Is the audio working? [shuffling sound] … okay, I’m set! Hello diary, it has been a while, hasn’t it. Our new album went out yesterday. I also hallucinated yesterday _again_. Oh yeah, I haven’t told you, diary. I…. I’ve started experiencing hallucinations. That’s the only thing that can explain it, unless Father has started somehow transporting me into different dimensions again. It was so cold, diary. There was an ocean, I could only take pictures, my phone wasn’t working the way it should. Everything was… off. Musicify was gone, CloudSong was gone… all my apps were just gone! Instead, there were these strange copies? I don’t know how to explain it. Twitter was there, though. But everyone was gone. My followers, likes, comments… It was blank. I thought I was dead. Had I ceased to exist? My posts were there, but it felt as if I were speaking to a void.

I still attempted to communicate, though. But it was just… so so cold [hiccup]. I’m sorry, I’m crying. But diary, it was so silent. I couldn’t even hear the waves at the beach. I don’t know how long I spent there. But I woke up gasping for air, it was like I couldn’t breathe. Theo and Blaise were so worried for me, they thought I was dying. They were taking care of me, but they called Vi’i to help. I didn’t want to involve my family in my life, diary. But, I thought it wouldn’t happen again.

I was wrong. So wrong. This strange hallucination decided to invade my concert. I fell. I don’t know what happened. I was just dancing, having a backup player on keys and bass, and then suddenly- [sob] Next thing I knew… I was lying down on the grass, I couldn’t feel my legs. But the grass was that damned hallucination grass. It was purple, and it whispered to me. Diary, I’m terrified. I don’t know if I’m ascending, or if I’m dying. Is this the end? I wanted to ask Genesis, my big brother, but he wouldn’t answer. I tried to call his house line, but only his servants answered, saying he wasn’t home. What the hell is going on?! I… I’m going to go take my pills, maybe lie down a little. Thanks for listening, Diary. Atticus, signing out.

_**PROCESSING…** _

_**LOG SAVED. UPLOADING LOG TO CLOUD.** _

_**PROCESS FAILED.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atticus has social media!  
> https://linktr.ee/AtticusLune


	3. Log 000003

**Log 000003**

**Date 13082020**

What… in the actual absolute fuckery is going on. Usually I refrain from cussing, but what the fuck, diary. I go out for my morning jog. I come back, change, and head out for a meeting with our manager. I come back home and there’s a fucking massive porcelain box on top of my bed. I think it was warded, because when I attempted to hit it with a hammer, it only bounced the attack back and hit me in the face. There was a password lock, 6 digits. I tried all the combinations I could think of… but… [sniffle]. I couldn’t get it. So, I went to ask my fans for combination ideas. They’re smart, yknow? If they can solve the ongoing storyline for our albums, they can solve a simple 6 digit code. But eventually, I got it by myself. Genesis’ birthday. 26851 days before the first war, on the 6th joining cycle of the year. 626851. I tried it and- [choking] oh god. I thought it might’ve just been a stalker, but. There’s no fucking way.

I- diary, there was something in there that I will never be able to forget. The corpse of the kitten I’d seen in my dream hallucinations, and… a book. It’s completely chained up, and I don’t want to touch it. I’m scared to find out what’s happening to me. Am I becoming a monster? What if I was the one who killed the kitten? I could never forgive myself… Or… maybe… This is my godly ascension. I don’t want to be a god. I want to grow old, I want to spend my years with my boyfriends, and do what I love. I want to dedicate my life to the humans. I want to make them happy.

I want to vomit. This is… This is so unfair. I wish I could be a human. So innocent, so naive to the world around them. They don’t understand what’s going on, and so they just live their lives obliviously. I want that for me. Is that selfish, diary? To want to give up this power that I have, that so many would kill to achieve. I’d cut off my wings if I wasn’t so scared. But I am. I’m absolutely terrified.

I’m sorry, Diary. I wish I was braver.

Atticus, [sniffle], signing out.

**_PROCESSING… LOG SAVED._ **

**_UPLOADING LOG TO CLOUD._ **

**_PROCESS FAILED._ **


	4. Log 000004

**Log 000004  
Date 24082020**

Hello Diary! Today I am not alone! I have my brother Genesis here!  
 **Hullo, luv.**  
Genesis is visiting from New York today, because Fashion Week is in October and when that comes, I won’t be able to see him for a while. He’s here with me to analyze the contents of the Book, since he’s been doing this sorta stuff since before I was born.  
 **Damn straight.**  
We found that its magical signature is quite similar to mine, and that it had been awoken recently. Most of dad’s books are put to sleep, because he finds them in really weird places. Did dad mention where he found this one?  
 **He said he found this one in another dimension. The dream world. Something like that. Gave him the creeps.**  
Ah, yeah. So I’m just gonna read through it, and see if I can find anything interesting. Nico also said it gave him the creeps, and Vi’i stared at it for a while. I think it might be something important. Anyways, Dad seemed a bit weaker during my birthday? I don’t know. I hope he’s alright. What do you think, Gen?  
 **Dad doesn’t really spend much time with me, but what I heard from Mom and his other consorts is that he’s been more tired and he looks. Sunken? I’m not sure, mon petit.**  
That’s fine… er… _[shuffling]_... Also, I went shopping with Blaise and Theo, and we got recognised! Two very sweet fans, we took pictures and they bought us coffee! They were also really worried about my mental health, but I assured them I was fine. Everything’s fine, innit?  
 **Whatever you say, little one. Let’s go eat dinner, you look like skin and bones.**  
Er, yeah. I haven’t eaten much. It all just comes right back up. Alright Diary, this was a short one, but I really have not had many troubles these few days. The trip home was great, though, and it was nice to see family. Stretch out my wings. See my old horse. I missed her, and her rows of sharp teeth. My little Momo is wonderful. Anyways, we’re going to eat, and I’ll talk about my visit in length tomorrow.

Atticus, signing out.

_**PROCESSING… LOG SAVED.  
UPLOADING LOG TO CLOUD.** _   
__**PROCESS FAILED.**


	5. Log 000005

**Log 000005**

**Date 05092020**

I… I have no fucking idea what the hell is going on. Normally I don’t cuss much, but… this is getting out of hand. Normally, magic stays in the Kingdom… but this influx of energy has become overwhelming. I know that in my last entry I explained everything about my visit, but there was something I left out. Mother and Father didn’t look as happy as they usually did, and the air felt stiff. I even commented on it with June, who agreed with me. It was lovely to see everyone once more, but it didn’t feel natural. Everyone was so on edge, the temples were practically overflowing with people praying. I don’t understand it. We have been at peace for thousands of years, surely nothing can be wrong… at least that’s what I believed. 

So I went to the library and spent the day researching. I looked into everything I could, from books on the properties of Magick to the history of our Kingdom. I found out about this ancient Battle where… The entire sky turned dark green and day or night would not come. It was a time of agony, where no one was safe. It was before the time of Humans… so perhaps that is why I did not know of it. I never really bothered to learn all that happened before Humans. I’m starting to realise that was a big mistake.

Because now, the entire goddamn sky turned green. I want to see if it lasts, maybe it’ll only last a day? Fuck… I’ll have to start training harder… and Theo and Blaise… They need to go harder with sword training. I’ll start reading the Book. Perhaps it’ll give me an advantage in case this apocalyptic scenario is actually going to happen once more. Wish me luck, Diary.

**_PROCESSING… LOG SAVED._ **

**_UPLOADING LOG TO CLOUD._ **

**_PROCESS FAILED._ **


End file.
